Ame no Naka no Namida (Tears in the Rain)
by Aaron2775
Summary: A 3-part love story of Touma and Misaka with a surprising ending. Will it really be a tragedy? or bittersweet?


**Ame no Naka no Namida**

(Tears in the Rain)

A Touma and Misaka love story

_By: Aaron2775_

**Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majutsu no Index or its characters. This is for the Touma and Misaka fans.**

**Just a 3-part love story of Touma and Misaka. Takes place a few years after the events of the series. **

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Deep Feelings**

_**February 14, 2007 – Academy City, Japan**_

_**Touma's Apartment**_

19-year-old Kamijou Touma was staring at his reflection in the mirror. It was sunny outside his apartment and everyone there was seemed happy, except for the latter. He was looking at his own image like he was looking at his broken soul. It was already 8:00 on his wall clock but he wasn't aware of the time.

Right now, he was feeling somehow sad or hurt. He couldn't put his finger on what was bothering or hurting him inside but he knew he was feeling a deep pain.

It wasn't too long before he left the place where he was standing and sat on his comfy bed. He then glanced at the curtained window of his bedroom, wondering if he would be happy for today or not because of the bothered feeling.

He sighed before he put his head down and placed both his hands on his face. He soon recalled what had happened yesterday.

_**Yesterday**_

_**February 13, 2007 – 8:30 am**_

_Touma was in a public transit with his beloved Index. It has been two years since Index had quit her position as a young nun of a Church group in Europe to be with Touma. They had begun dating and were starting to become close. They were heading to the public park to spend some time together._

"_So, what are we going to do when we get there, Touma-kun?" Index asked._

"_We'll just spend some time exploring or we could just go to a restaurant for you to fill your belly," Touma teased._

"_Touma….."_

"_I'm just kidding."_

_Indeed, it has been years and things have changed for the best. Index had grown beautifully and she no longer acts like a childish person. The 18-year-old, white-haired girl has become Touma's girlfriend. Although her personality had changed, she still liked to tease her boyfriend sometimes. _

"_Here we are, Index," Touma said happily._

_The two then boarded out of the train and headed for the park._

_**9:00 am – in the apartment of Mikoto Misaka**_

_Misaka, now 19-years-old, was lying on her comfy bed alone. Her obsessed, annoying friend named Kuroko went to spend some time with her friends; they were probably at a shop, having a conversation. Misaka, as usual, was wearing her school uniform despite that she has no classes on this day. She was glancing at the ceiling of her room with a face filled with jealousy. Jealousy?_

_Why would a Level 5 electro master, a stubborn, teenage girl who acts like a tomboy, be jealous? Does jealousy for her means that she has love issues? Why would she be concerned about love? Does this mean a straight girl like her would have love feelings for a boy of her age? She once said that love is for the weak but look at her now. She has love all over her. Who could she be in love with?_

_An image of a young man of her age suddenly popped in her mind._

"_Touma-kun," her eyes widened after she softly said the lad's name, surprising her. She quickly sat up from her bed. _

_She placed her hand on her lips. It was one of those moments in her days where she would say his name softly without thinking. Why would she say his name all of a sudden? It must be coming from her heart. _

"_No….." another picture of Touma popped in her thoughts again and it was an image of him smiling. This time, it hit her._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" she slammed her pillow on the floor before she stood up and went to her mirror. She looked at her reflection and she saw blushes on her cheeks._

"_Stop….stop it!" she demanded herself. _

_She slowly collapsed onto her knees and put her head down. Then, tears began to fall from her eyelids. They fell on the floor as she quietly talked to herself._

"_Why? Why? Why?" she said. Her orange bangs covering her eyes as tears continue to fall, displaying her emotions._

_She then tightened her right fist before she looked at her reflection once again. _

"_Tou…..Touma-kun."_

_She slowly struggled to stand on her feet before she decided to leave her apartment and enjoy the clean, fresh air of the outdoors. She left her room and went outside. _

_**01:07 pm**_

_Touma and Index were walking together. They had a great time at the park and they even stopped by at a restaurant to eat. They stopped for a moment because Index has something to say._

"_Touma-kun."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I should get back to my apartment."_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_I'm tired and I could really use a shower."_

"_Okay. Take care, Index."_

"_You too. Bye," Index walked away._

"_Uh…..Index, wait!" Touma suddenly yelled. Index stopped walking._

"_Yes?"_

"_Ummm…you…..I….we…."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Umm…..never mind," Touma walked the other way while Index stood for a moment, wondering what he was about to tell him._

_**01:10 pm**_

_Touma was walking by himself in a street as he was looking at an image of himself and Index on his cell phone; Index bought this cell phone for him in Christmas and he was very happy for him. He remembered that he had fun with Index on that winter night. _

_He also remembered the days he spent with his dear friends like Mikoto Misaka. He suddenly stopped walking as he started having thoughts about her. He remembered that she started acting cold-hearted lately and she would spend her time alone. This was unusual of her. What could be bothering her?_

_He put the cell phone back in his pocket and continued to walk. He soon arrived near a shop where they sell jewelries. He stopped walking again to take a look at some jewelry which was displayed. There were some fancy necklaces and golden rings. Then, he saw a silver, diamond ring at the center. He was amazed by how luxurious it was. But the thing that made him even more surprised was how much it cost; it's only 50 yen and it was definitely cheap. He thought that it was time that he married Index since he felt they were becoming a great couple. So, without wasting precious time, he entered the jewelry store and bought the ring. He told himself that he would give this to Index tomorrow because the next day would be Valentines' Day – the day of romance and pure love. He smiled as he glanced at the ring and saw a small reflection of himself. He put it back in the small box and kept it in his pocket before he left the store. _

_Somewhere else, Misaka was walking by herself at another park which was not far from the city. This park was usually her place to be and to relax. She often goes here every day to relive herself from any problems. She was walking until she stopped at an area of the park where she can view the entire city. She watched the view as the cool breeze of the wind touched her face, pushing her hair to her back. _

_She then slightly smiled to herself as she felt the coldness of the wind, which relived her from the hotness of the day. _

_She then somehow felt happy and she couldn't explain it._

_She then left the spot and sat on a green bench near-by. Somehow, she wasn't acting herself recently. She really wanted to be herself again but it seemed that getting back to her real life was a long, long way road from where she stood._

_She knew she couldn't have a normal life since she's an electro master. Despite her terrible past, she has friends with her to keep her comfortable; but could this be enough for her? She was beginning to feel confused. She was walking away from her path and she had nowhere to go. Although the wind may have helped her to relax, it wasn't enough to cheer her up. She was still in a sad state. _

_The reason why she was feeling this way was because of her confused feelings for a certain young man, Kamijou Touma. _

_She shook her head and was becoming intimidated by her strong feelings for that young man. _

_The first time they met, she was being awkward around him but as time went by and after he had helped stopped the Level 6 Shift Experiment by beating the extreme, psychopath named Accelerator which saved her sisters, she unexpectedly developed a love feeling for him. But she didn't want that but you know what they say, the words of the heart are stronger than the words of the person._

_The more she kept her love hidden the hotter it gets._

_She was feeling a bit better when she heard someone called her by her name. "Misaka."_

_She heard that familiar voice before she turned her head to her right and saw the familiar figure standing a few feet away from where she was. It was none other than Touma._

_She was surprised to see him._

"_What's wrong?" he started walking towards her. _

"_Leave me alone," she said._

"_Huh?" he didn't hear what she had just said._

_She quickly stood up from the bench before Touma stopped walking. _

"_I said…leave me alone!" she showed an angry expression. Touma was feeling awkward about this._

_He then saw that she was about to unleash one of her electricity attacks again. She fired the electric blast against him but it quickly got dispelled because of the young man's Image Breaker. Even though he's at Level 0, his ability was far more unique than anyone else. This infuriated Misaka more. _

_She then started to create a bigger electric blast. She fired it and it got dispelled within a second. _

"_Misaka, stop this. Please," Touma begged._

"_SHUT UP!" Misaka tried to use an even bigger electric blast. She fired it and once again, the same thing happened._

_After another one of her attacks was gone, Touma saw her broke down with her knees on the ground. He began to feel pity for her. He walked towards her._

"_Please…just leave…." She begged. Touma stopped for a moment._

_He had never seen Misaka act this way before. He had always seen her as strong and free-spirited. But this time, he saw Misaka begging and showing signs of weakness. He really felt sorry for his friend. _

_He continued to walk towards her._

"_Please, just go away," she said without looking at him._

_He ignored her plead and stood in front of her. "Come on."_

_He helped her stood on her feet before she pushed him away. _

"_What's wrong with you?! I am just trying to help you!"_

_She didn't respond and walked away._

"_Misaka!" Touma then wondered why she was acting like that._

_**4:20 pm**_

_Misaka was walking in a street when she saw a dinner near-by. She entered it to have a drink. Upon entering she sat on a seat and waited for a waitress to come and take her order. _

"_Ms. Misaka?"_

_She heard another familiar voice. This time it wasn't Touma but someone else. She turned to her right and saw Heaven Canceler standing next to her. _

"_How are you?"_

"_Umm…fine, Mr. Canceler," she replied before a waitress came to take her order._

"_What would it be, Ms.?" The waitress asked as she was ready to take her order with a small notebook and a pen._

"_Umm…..a cup of tea, please."_

"_Okay then," the waitress walked away to fetch her order._

_Heaven noticed the expression on Misaka's face and it seemed that she was feeling down on the dumps. He wondered what was making her feel this way. As a doctor, he wanted to help people to be happy and healthy either physically, mentally and emotionally. He really didn't want to see this young woman in bad shape and he surely didn't want her to drown in sorrow. He had to help her and know what her problem was._

"_Ms. Misaka, may I sit here with you for a while?" he politely asked. _

_When she heard what he just said, she replied," Sure, Mr. Canceler."_

_Heaven sat on his seat opposite to where MIsaka was sitting. They were beside the window and they saw the sunset at a distant. It was beautiful and magnificent to watch. It wasn't too long before they stopped glancing at the view of the sunset and started a conversation._

"_Are you going to take your order, Mr. Canceler?" she asked._

"_No. I'm just wondering what could be bothering you, Ms. Misaka."_

"_Umm…." before she could answer, the waitress came back with her cup of tea._

"_Here you go Ms.," she put her cup of tea on the table right before she left to take another customer's order._

"_Like I was saying; are you bothered, Ms. Misaka?" he asked._

_Misaka stopped for a moment when she heard his question. The question brought back an image of her problem in her thoughts. She couldn't pick up her cup of tea because of her confused feelings. It was like her whole world was spinning out of control. _

"_Are you okay, Ms. Misaka?" Heaven asked. _

_Misaka didn't know what to answer. She was sitting on her seat like she was frozen and was enduring a lot of emotional pain._

_Heaven soon realized what was happening to the poor girl and wanted to help her._

"_Oh. I am sorry. I didn't mean to….," he tried to apologize._

_Soon, Misaka replied with a low but meaningful voice, "I…I…am in a lot of pain, Mr. Canceler."_

_Heaven settled down on his seat as he listened to the poor girl's words._

"_I…I just don't know if a can handle it anymore."_

"_May you tell me what your problem is so that I can help you," he said in a polite manner. _

_Misaka thought for a moment about what he said. She knew he's a doctor who can help anyone and solve their problems. Taking the chance, she made a clear decision._

"_Okay."_

_Heaven listened as Misaka let it out._

"_I have this feeling in my heart, Mr. Canceler, and I don't know why it's happening. This feeling only happens whenever I….I… think of this one person in my life. Every time I see him, my heart would beat very fast. My cheeks would turn red and I would have a cherry blossom feeling. I am becoming confused about this feeling. I am usually a free-spirited and confident girl but now I feel like a weakling. Please, help me, Mr. Canceler."_

_Heaven understood what Misaka had just said before he told her his understandings and his solution._

"_Ms. Misaka, what you have in your heart is nothing to be ashamed about. It's a natural thing and you must learn how to accept it because it's a part of you now."_

"_No….." she replied. "I don't want this feeling. I want my usual life back."_

"_Ms. Misaka, it is love. What do you have against love?" he asked the electro master. She looked away and didn't respond._

_Heaven then wondered who could be the person that she is in love with but won't accept. Then, he figured it out._

"_Is it Mr. Kamijou?"_

_Misaka's eyes widened when she heard that name before she quickly left her seat and ran outside._

"_Ms. Misaka, wait!" Heaven felt a bit ashamed for saying that name. He knew that he had a clue about Misaka's deep feelings for Touma but he didn't know it would make her feelings a lot worst. He then stared at her cup of tea, which was still full. She didn't even drink her order. Heaven would later leave a tip for her._

_Out in the street, Misaka was running as fast as she could go. She was like running away from her problems, especially Touma himself. As she was running, tears once again began to well up on her eyelids._

"_It's a part of you now."_

_A phrase from Mr. Canceler popped in her thoughts which made her feel even worse. She soon arrived back in her apartment with the windows being closed by the curtains. She locked the door and didn't bother if Kuroko had returned or not. She went straight to her bedroom and locked the door. She sat against the door as she put her head on her knees and started crying._

_Another picture of Touma pooped in her mind. She couldn't take it anymore. Look at her now. She had lost her way. She seemed miserable and cold inside and she was alone in her apartment like she was all alone in her life._

_Darn! Why wouldn't she just admit that she loved Touma and get it over with? _

_She then softly said without thinking, "Touma-kun."_

_A tear slid down on her cheek as she was slowly descending into the world of despair. Then, she heard a ring from her pink cell phone. She managed to stand on her feet before she answered the call. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Onee-chan!" Kuroko replied._

"_Oh. Hey, Kuroko. Um… where are you?"_

"_Umm…..I am with the others. We are at a park. Tomorrow will be Valentine's Day and I was wondering if we could hang out here at Sekai Park. There will be lots of food and beverage stand, and rides"_

"_Umm….sure that will be great."_

"_Really? Okay then! See you tomorrow, Onee-chan. I'll call you later."_

"_Umm…..Kuroko….." before Misaka she could finish her sentence, her friend hanged up._

_She remembered that tomorrow would be Valentine's Day – the day of pure love; a day where couples would have a great time together._

_She put her cell phone on her desk before she lay on her bed. She then closed her eyes and she somehow felt relived from her confused feelings. She slightly gave out a smile. She then took her cell phone and started looking at the images in her gallery. Some of these pictures were her and her friends. But when she clicked on the next image, she saw two familiar figures in the background._

_They were Touma and Index. She couldn't believe this. They were in this picture together and they seemed happy. Was it just a friendly happiness or it was more than that?_

_Misaka stopped looking at her images before she placed her right hand on her chest. She could feel her heart beat. _

_She then started to have thoughts about Touma. All the times they spent together, all the times that their friendship developed and all the times they helped each other had developed her precious love for him. But can she finally accept reality?_

_She then remembered a phrase from Heaven Canceler. _

"_Ms. Misaka, what you have in your heart is nothing to be ashamed about. It's a natural thing and you must learn how to accept it because it's a part of you now."_

_She silently said, "Touma-kun."_

_Then she started to say something that she hasn't said before, "I…..I…..I love you!"_

_She stood up from her bed and ran out of her apartment. She finally accepted her deep feelings for him. She was now looking everywhere for him. She really wanted to be with him. She wanted to be in his arms and have her first kiss with him. She truly and deeply loved him._

_**5:00 pm – Sekai Park**_

_Meanwhile, Touma was watching some people preparing and decorating some things in this park. He soon left from where he was standing and was on his way home. He stopped for a moment and was deciding whether he should text Index or not and tell her that he's going to marry her. He stopped by a public fountain. He then decided that he should keep it a secret until the time comes. _

_He was about to leave the public fountain when he heard a familiar voice that stopped him from walking._

"_Wait!"_

_He turned to his back and saw Misaka standing a few feet away from him, sweating and patting for air. She was looking directly at him with innocent brown eyes. Touma wondered what she would do next. Would she do that electro blast again? He was beginning to be awkward about those moments._

"_Misaka….listen…..if you want me to go, I will just…." he was interrupted by Misaka's sudden strong words._

"_NO! Please, stay…." after she had caught her breathe, she walk to him. Touma just stood strong as she stopped in front of him. _

"_Misa….." he was interrupted again when she grabbed his left hand and dragged him away from the place._

"_Misaka, what are you doing? This is getting awkward," Touma said but Misaka didn't respond. She continued to drag him with her. _

_Soon, they left the park and were now in a street. They eventually reached the apartment of Misaka were Touma took his hand away from Misaka's because he has had enough of being dragged._

"_Listen, Misaka. I had enough of you dragging me all over the street. What do you really want from me?" he asked impatiently and demanding an answer. _

_Misaka didn't answered again as he noticed that they stopped at her apartment. Touma was becoming furious of what she was doing to him. She dragged him all over the street and they ended up here at her place. _

"_That's it. Bye, Misaka," Touma said as he was about to walk away._

_But then, Misaka quickly turned to him and pushed him against the wall of her apartment. It kind of hurt his back after she had pushed him against the wall. _

"_Ouch! What are you….uh?" Touma noticed tears were welling out of her eyelids. He then felt a feeling of pity in his heart as he watched her expressed her deep pain._

_He then saw her cheeks turning red and her hands, which were on his chest, shaking. _

"_Misaka?"_

_Then, the unexpected happened. She said the special words from her beating heart that would confused the young man's tender feelings._

"_I…I…..I love you, Touma-kun!" _

_Touma's eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened when he heard those words. Then, an even more surprising moment happened. Before Touma could reply to her words, she quickly leaned and blocked his lips with hers in a tender, sweet kiss. She began kissing him like she was expressing all of her love for him. Touma was somehow feeling something inside of him, a desirable feeling that he hasn't felt before in his life. He couldn't place his hands on her slender waist because of her emotional, warm kiss. _

_He could feel his emotion running like out of control and his cheeks turning red. He slowly started to close his eyes. The kiss eventually ended as Misaka pulled her lips away from his with her cheeks red. She placed her head on his shoulder as she started to sob._

_Touma heard her sobbing and opened his eyes._

"_I…." she then looked at him with tearful eyes._

"_I am sorry for being such a jerk to you. I am sorry for what happened at the park and for dragging you here. But…..but…but I love you. I love you so much, Touma-kun."_

_Touma continued to listen to her hasty speech as he glanced at her face._

"_I couldn't hide it anymore. I want to feel your arms. I want to feel your soft, tender lips. And I want us to be together. I know I am being a fool to you all this time but I am changed now. You helped me change and I don't have the words to explain it. Touma-kun, I love you."_

_Touma was speechless for a moment. He didn't know how much Misaka loved him or her strong feelings for him. He always thought that she was stubborn and tough but he hasn't seen her 'true' soft side to him until now. He wanted to embrace her right now but suddenly he remembered someone in his life; that was Index._

"_I'm sorry."_

_Misaka looked at him as he continued, "I'm sorry that we can't be together."_

_Misaka's eyes widened and her heart in disbelief as Touma continued, "I am seeing someone and she is…"_

_Misaka suddenly remembered that picture on her cell phone. She then knew who that special girl was. "It's okay."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I understand," she said with a fake smile. "I'm sorry for being awkward around you a while ago."_

"_Umm…..no worries," Touma then noticed that she was beginning to cry again. "Misaka, if this is about….."_

"_No. It's okay. I understand. You don't have to be worried; I am fine."_

"_But about that…"_

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Touma…." She quickly entered her apartment._

"_Misaka, wait," Touma tried to stop her but she had already entered her place. His face was filled with guilt and grief for what he had done. _

_Inside of her apartment, Misaka was lying on her bed with her face on her pink pillow as she cried out loud. _

_**Present Day**_

It was now 8:30 in the morning. Touma was still sitting on his bed in despair. He touched his lips as he remembered that emotional kiss he had with Misaka yesterday. He wondered if she was feeling better now and was thinking of texting her or calling her on his green cell phone.

Today was definitely not a bright day for him.

**End of Chapter One**

**I was totally influenced by a certain anime series. I won't tell what it is because it's too much to bare. Anyway, this is only Chapter One. Two more chapters to go before the story is completed. I can't wait for the second chapter. **

**Do you like this story? Please, leave a review. You may also post some reviews concerning about my grammar and some suggestions. It will definitely help me a lot in creative writing. **

"_**I write for fun."**_


End file.
